Lies, Deceit, Betreyal
by TheGirlForeverWaiting
Summary: The story of why Subaru and Kamui are running from Seishiro It's a little bloody, but not too violent. This was written because Clamp doesn't seem like they are going to finish the hunter/vampire back story. SeishiroxSubaru shounen ai.


A/N I've felt bad for not posting anything for a while, but I'm still stuck using my mom and/or brother's computer… plus, I still have tendonitis… frickin' sadist doctors DX Anyway, I decided to write this because with only two chapters left in the entire Tsubasa series, it doesn't seem as if we're going to get the vampire/hunter back stories… which is what I've been looking forward to since Tokyo, since I LOVE Subaru! That's a long wait, ne? And it seems as if I won't get what I've been waiting so patiently for…

Anyway, Clamp owns all characters, I borrowed them for amusement. No profit is being made, understand? This is FAN fiction for a reason.

Let's go!

XXXXX

He did not care.

He did not care that this may be a trick.

He did not care about his twin brother, Kamui, yelling and confirming his suspicion that their older sister, Hokuto, was dead.

He did not care that his brother's voice faded away.

Or…

Maybe he simply did not notice.

All he could see was the still, bleeding form of a hunter. The one who killed his sister. The one that was after him. The one what was after his brother. The one after vampires.

The one he _loved_.

That was what Subaru thought as he ran to the hunter, Seishiro Sakurazuka. Subaru quickly held the man in his arms. He could not die, he just _couldn't_!

The small, black haired vampire quickly sliced the soft skin of his own wrist with an extended fingernail. He watched the crimson liquid drip down his arm onto Seishiro's shirt. He was beginning to regret this.

What if this was a trick?

Was Seishiro using him?

He did not care.

Kamui would be angry with him.

That didn't matter though, because Kamui would _still_ be _with_ him.

But what if this was not a trick? Seishiro would die. He would be _gone_.

Subaru could never live without the hunter.

_I can't live with out you…_

Those were the thoughts racing through his blurry mind as Subaru pressed his blood-soaked wrist to Seishiro's lips.

"You really are too naïve, Subaru-kun."

_It is a trick!_

With a gasp, Subaru quickly tried to snatch his wrist away, but it too late. Seishiro had already grabbed hold of the thin wrist and was working thin lips and a slick tongue over the bleeding wound. The small vampire felt his eyelids flutter shut and let a moan escape his lips.

The larger man grabbed hold of Subaru's hips, and pinned him to the ground. He raised his head to look into Subaru's green eyes. His single working eye, normally a dark color, was now a bright gold due to the vampire blood now coursing through his veins. "Seishiro-san…" Subaru tried to break away, but the other man grabbed his chin and forced his head to turn before biting into Subaru's neck.

Subaru should not let this happen. He needed to push the hunter away, to stop him, but he could not move. Seishiro may have been pinning him down, but Subaru knew that if he tried hard enough, he would be able to move. But he might hurt Seishiro-san in the process…

"What the hell is this?!"

As soon as the voice was heard, Kamui was between them. Subaru was now sitting up against a wall, holding his quickly healing neck, the wound on his wrist was already healed, and his dizziness from lack of blood was beginning to dissipate as well.

Seishiro was standing there, his shirt covered in his own-and in Subaru's- blood, though his wounds were now healed from the vampire blood. Subaru stared up into those golden eyes. They used to hold what Subaru hoped was affection, love, all for him. Now, all he could see was…

**Lies.**

**Deceit.**

**Betrayal.**

Subaru shuddered and held back a sob. Kamui looked over his shoulder at his brother, then back to the hunter. The brown eyed vampire grabbed onto the bloody shirt of the man in front of him and slammed him against the wall beside Subaru. "You sick son of a--"

"Kamui, wait!"

Subaru grabbed onto his brother's leg, distracting him and giving Seishiro an opening. The larger man knocked Kamui to the ground, leaving him unconscious. Subaru quickly scrambled to his twin's side and kneeled, "Kamui! I… I'm so sorry…" He said, feeling a tear roll down his cheek.

Subaru jumped when he felt a blood soaked hand lift his face. His own emerald eyes met with the still golden eye of Seishiro. "You've always been a good pet, Subaru…" He ran his thumb along Subaru's delicate cheekbone, leaving a smear of blood.

The young man was frightened. What should he do- what could he do? He still loved Seishiro, no matter what the man may do. Subaru could never harm someone he loved. Right now, though, all he could do was sit still in fright.

Seishiro leaned closer, "Stay still, Subaru-kun…" He whispered, "I'll be back for you." His lips gently touched Subaru's own. The small man was stunned. He could taste his own blood on the other man's lips, and pushed his hands against, Seishiro's chest in an attempt to push him away. He turned his face away, and those lips were pressed against the skin of his cheek this time. Seishiro got up and left Subaru alone in the room with his twin, the hunter's final threat echoing through his mind.

_I'll be back for you…_

He did not need to worry, for soon enough, he and his brother were gone with the wind, like the petals of sakura on a swift, cold breeze.

A/N So, this is it. I wrote this in my 80 minute English class, when I was supposed to be working on a disturbing, morbid picture about _the Pit and the Pendulum_, by Edgar Allen Poe. Review and tell me how I did, I didn't get a chance to grammar-check this!


End file.
